Kevin Nash
Kevin Nash war von 2006 bis 2010 ein ausschließlich bei Smackdown aktiver Wrestler. Er galt lange Zeit als der beliebteste Wrestler des blauen Brands und war Teil zahlreicher großer Storylines, so führte er z.B. Foleys End an oder gründete später die New World Order. Nash ist ein ehemaliger King of the Ring und World Heavyweight Champion. Biographie Mr. Smackdown Kevin Nash debütierte bereits bei ArmAgeddon 2006, der ersten Show, bei Smackdown. Er hatte in der Battle Royal jedoch ebenso keine Chance, wie einige Wochen später im Royal Rumble Match. In den Wochenshows rief er stattdessen jede Woche eine Open Challenge aus, die von den verschiedensten Wrestlern beantwortet wurde. Nash konnte jedes einzelne dieser Matches gewinnen und mauserte sich so langsam zum Liebling der Fans (daher auch sein Spitzname "Mr. Smackdown"); so schaffte er es auch bis ins Finale eines #1-Contender-Turniers. Bei No Way Out 2007 musste er sich allerdings Brock Lesnar geschlagen geben und seine Titelträume somit vorerst begraben. Lesnar griff später am Abend noch in das World Heavyweight Title Match zwischen Kurt Angle und Mark Henry ein, indem er Angle attackierte. Nash wollte Angle zu Hilfe eilen, zog stattdessen aber nur den Ärger von Mark Henry auf sich. In der Folge lieferten die beiden sich eine Fehde, welche der frisch getaufte Mr. Smackdown bei WrestleMania 1 für sich entscheiden konnte. Im Rahmen der Elimination Chamber beim Judgment Day setzten Nash und Henry ihre Fehde noch etwas fort; allerdings konnte keiner von beiden dort den Sieg erringen. Beim ersten King of the Ring konnte Nash sich fürs Viertelfinale qualifizieren, musste sich dort aber Kane geschlagen geben. Stablewar Nach dem Judgment Day machte Kevin Nash es sich zur persönlichen Aufgabe, die Fieslinge von Smackdown zu vertreiben. Der erste von ihnen war der Great Khali, damals ein Machtwerkzeug von General Manager AfRotaker, den Nash beim Great American Bash besiegen konnte. Als nächstes Ziel nahm Nash sich Foleys Stable vor - siehe dazu dessen Artikel. Es entwickelte sich der Stablewar, der sich bis zur Survivor Series hinzog. Dort verlor Foleys End, das Stable von Nash, und musste sich der Stipulation gemäß auflösen. Nash gab jedoch trotzdem nicht auf und so kam es zu einer letzten Schlacht gegen Mick Foley bei ArmAgeddon 2007. In einem Hell in a Cell Match konnte Nash sich nicht nur verdient durchsetzen, er schleuderte Foley auch mehrmals vom Dach der Zelle, was zu dessen mehrmonatiger Amnesie führte. In der Folge bekam Nash, allerdings zusammen mit dem Great Khali, einen Shot auf den World Heavyweight Title von Mark Henry beim Royal Rumble 2008. Nachdem Henry dort den Gürtel verteidigte, kam es bei No Way Out 2008 zu einem Steel Cage Match zwischen Nash und Henry, doch auch hier konnte Nash sich nicht das Gold holen. New World Order Siehe New World Order The Wolfpack Siehe The Wolfpack Erfolge *1x World Heavyweight Champion *1x SAW Tag Team Champion *King of the Ring 2008 *Platz 60 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 76 in den SAW100 2010 *Year End Awards 2007: Sieger der Kategorien "Fehde des Jahres" (Stablewar) und "Match des Jahres" (gegen Mick Foley) Wissenswertes *Durch seine Open Challenges baute Nash sich Anfang 2007 eine Serie von 10 Siegen auf - ein Rekord, der erst 2010 von Diamond Dallas Page gebrochen wurde. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler